legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P3/Transcript
(Inside the house, Spot is seen looking at his hand which is covered in black goo from the crushed worm) Spot: Ewwww.... Ruby: You wanna go wash up? Spot: Yes... Ruby: Go on then Spot. (Spot goes to wash his hand off as Blake and Qrow enter the house) Blake H: *Sighs* Alex: You alright man? Blake H: Not dead am I? Alex: Doesn't look like it. Blake H: Then yes. I'm fine. Alex: Okay then. Shade: Well, you guys killed one of them at least. Qrow: Killing one doesn't win a war. Now if we took out something more like a base or something then we'd make progress. Jack: That's the thing though. Qrow: Hm? Jack: Do these things even have....nests or anything like that? Qrow: Nests? Zulu: Targhul's normally hang out in nests. Yang: But these are Grimm. So do they have nests? Alex: I don't know. Erin: It could be a possibility considering their Targhul nature. Ghira: If they have a nest, that could be where they are hiding. The question though is where would the nest be? Zulu: Don't ask me, I don't know Remnant well enough to pinpoint nest locations. Ghira: We weren't asking you Zulu. Zulu: Oh good. Shade: Maybe underground? Charlie: I don't know about that. Targhul aren't really known for subterranean nests. As far as we know. Blake B: Hey, this might be a bit of a long shot, but do you think its possible for us to capture one of them? (The heroes all look at Blake) Alex: What? Blake B: I mean it's a good proposition right? Ghira: That does sound like a good idea. We could try and see if capturing one of them could get some info out. Yang: Yeah! Blake H: But how are we supposed to trap one of those things? Erin: It's like whenever we see one, it's always usually in a pack. Yang: Well the first we found was alone. Ruby: Hey that's right. He was strong sure, but he was alone. Kyle: Then you're saying.....we need to find the strongest ones? Miles: Is that so we can capture them or kill ourselves? Ruby: I-I didn't say capture the strongest one! Weiss: What she meant was we could find one that's alone instead of in a pack. And also lets not forget Blake killed one that was alone. Blake H: Yeah. Jack: Well they all seem to travel in packs now, so it won't be easy. Blake B: I didn't say it would. Alex: Hmm... Its something we might consider. But let's see if we can come up with anymore ideas first. Ruby: Right. Spot: Well, there is something else we could consider. Alex: Hm? Spot: Awhile back when that Akinari guy warned the people of Atlas, we met a couple of strange-looking civilians at a cafe. Alex: And? Spot: Well, I'm not sure if it's relevant but....one of them mentioned Salem. Alex: They did?? Ruby: *Gasp* Oh yeah I remember those guys! Erin: Wait wasn't Salem the reason the Grimm worked with Alkorin? Yang: Yeah. Erin: Ah. Shade: You don't think they could be more of her servants do you? Alex: Hmmm. That's a possibility. Jack: Then let's find them and kick their asses! Jordan: Yeah! Alex: But guys we- Rose: Umm, guys? (The heroes all look out the window. Through the trees on a path, Giorno Giovanna and his allies walk toward the house) Heroes:...... Alex:...... Ruby: Let's go. (The heroes prepare to head out) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts